


Slow Dancing In The Dark

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [96]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Clarington-Smythe Child, Family Fluff, Hummel-Anderson Child - Freeform, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents, Pregnant Hunter Clarington, Pregnant Kurt Hummel, difficult birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Hunter both have babies on the way but some things could take a turn for the worst.One-shot based on the song Slow Dancing In The Dark by Joji.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 1





	Slow Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Kurt•

I was up, sorting through our mail. Bills, after bills, after bills, after bills. Thank god my husband is able to make a living for us while I stay at home. I had to choose between fashion and raising our child, so I met them in between and would be able to work from home while being with my child. I don't mind it at all because I won't have to leave our baby whenever Blaine’s doing a broadway show or some tour, although it'll suck when he is on tour for months at a time and it's just us here. But that won't be for a while since he's already promised to take a year and a half off from touring so we can raise our baby together as much as possible. Also because two of our friends are expecting so he wants them to have time off and spend time with their daughter.

Blaine should be back any time now, he went out a little while ago to get stuff for the house so he should be here soon. I threw away some of the other stuff we got in the mail and set the bills inside the bowl we have in the center of our kitchen table. Kinda like a junk bowl, it holds everything we throw in there for whenever we need it.

I heard the garage door open and it was followed by footsteps. I turned around and acted like I didn't know he was home. I felt his arm snake around my waist and place his hand on my bump. His lips pressed against my neck until I turned my head and they met with mine.

"Hi baby." I panted in between kisses. "Mmm, I love the taste of your vanilla lip balm." We continued to kiss until I stopped us, I don't want another baby just yet I haven't even given birth to the first one for fucks sake.

"Why don't we order take out, I don't feel like cooking." I suggested. "Whatever makes you happy, babe." He smiled while slapping my ass.

"Blaine!" He smirked and walked into the other room. "You're an ass." I mumbled.

"Heard that!"

**_On the other side of town_ **

•Sebastian•

"Baby, dinner's ready!" I called out to my husband who was in the living room sorting through baby clothes. He's not supposed to be on his feet that much, doctor's orders. We've been informed that he's having a very high risk pregnancy because of his thyroid being off. So he's done everything possible to make sure this pregnancy goes smoothly but we've been warned that during the time of delivery there's a very high chance I may lose him or the baby or both, it hasn't sunk in yet that that may happen because I try not to think about it. I try to stay positive and supportive of him because I know he's going to need me when he's at his weakest points.

"Uh, Bas, I need help getting up." He groaned. I smiled to myself and went to go help him onto his feet.

I brought him to the table and pulled out the chair for him to sit. I served him a plate of spaghetti while he grabbed his fork and the parmesan cheese.

I sat across from him and began to eat my food.

"After this, I think we should pack the baby bag." He said in the midst of taking a bite.

"Okay, do we have everything that we're gonna need for her?"

"I think so. I made a list on my phone yesterday." He pulled out his phone and went through his notes until finding the right one.

"Let's see onesies, socks, booties, coming home outfit, and a blanket."

"Alright, I'll put in her carseat too." He nodded and continued to eat. He let out a little grunt and stopped eating. He placed his hands on his bump and kept them there looking down at it.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, she's just kicking a bit rough." He cleared his throat and continued to eat.

I raised an eyebrow and finished my food.

**-Later-**

Hunter was sitting on the bed with his legs criss-cross, folding everything and placing it nicely into the baby bag. He made sure it was perfect and was put in properly.

"Look at how small she's gonna be, Bas." He held up a onesie and smiled.

"I know, she's gonna be my little princess." I said going over and attacking his bump in kisses.

"Mwah, I love you!" I repeated after each kiss. Hunter had his shirt lifted up as I did that. I felt her tiny kick to my lips. "She loves her Daddy." He said cupping under his bump.

"Mhm, guess what?"

"What?"

"I love her and her Mommy." I winked while going in for a real kiss.

"Alright, let me go put in this car seat because it's going to probably take me a while since it'll be my first time."

"Just read the instructions."

"I know, babe."

•Kurt•

Take out hit the spot for me and this baby. I was so full and felt huge but that's only because of this baby inside me.

I was on the couch wearing my sweats, an old t-shirt, my belly was so big it stuck out a bit underneath, and had on my glasses trying to see the tv. I sighed throwing the remote down settling on Rupaul's Drag Race.

The baby started to shift and a cramp began to form on my right side. I let out a quiet moan and pressed down on my bump slightly with both of my hands.

A very strong cramp tensed and it was painful.

"Ah shit. Blaine!"

I get no response, of course.

"Fuck he can't hear me!"  I got myself up off of the couch and slowly walked down the hallway. I opened the door and saw he was sitting at his desk with a guitar and had headphones on.

"Blaine!" I shouted, still no answer.

I began to wave my arms and scream his name. His chair was turning slowly and he finally turned all the way and saw me.

He took off his headphones and stopped the music that was playing.

"What?" He asked. "It's time!" I swallowed. He jumped up and the guitar fell to the floor.

He came over to me and started asking a ton of questions.

"How far apart are your contractions?!"

"Did your water break?!"

"Are you breathing?!" 

I smacked him across the face and he stopped. "Blaine, calm down. Just get the bag and get me into the car now!"

"Uh right!" He nodded and ran up to our room. I got a contraction and held onto the banister breathing in and out slowly waiting for it to pass.

He ran back downstairs and ran right past me, to the car. He was already in and ready to go but he was still missing the most important thing.

He looked at me through the window and facepalmed rushing out of the car. "I am so sorry, baby." He was practically pushing me out the door and into the passenger side of the car.

He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

I got another contraction and groaned out in pain.

"I hope we make it." He sighed driving through the traffic.

•Sebastian•

"How in the hell do you do this?" Trying to get this car seat into the car is very difficult.

I kept going back to read the instructions and the damn thing won't click where it's supposed to. I thought building the crib was worse. I leaned into the car again and tried to get it in for the twentieth time and when I heard the click, I also heard something else.

A blood curdling scream, followed by my name.

"Sebastian" I threw the paper and ran inside, up to our room. Hunter was laying on the bed, clutching his stomach, and crying.

"Ricky! Baby, what happened?!" I went to his side and turned him so he was facing me.

"I-I don't k-know. It just h-hurts. G-get me to a h-h-hospital." He cried, stuttering over his words.

"Okay, okay. Let's get you up. Just calm down everything's going to be alright." I soothed, wiping away his tears. I got him off the bed and saw a blood stain. I felt the color in my face fade but didn't want to scare Hunter so I made sure he didn't see it.

I got him to the hallway, I grabbed the bag and carefully brought him out to the car. He was still crying as I buckled him in and shut the door.

I made sure the back seat door was closed before going into the driver's seat.

Hunter had his hands behind him and lifted it up, he saw the blood and looked like a ghost.

"B-Bas, I'm b-bleeding."

"I know baby." I sped out of the driveway and onto the main road.

Hunter was crying and I was rushing to the hospital praying that I don't lose my husband and baby girl.

**_At the hospital_ **

•Blaine•

"Okay, up we go." I pulled Kurt out of the car and got the bag. We walked inside the hospital and went to the desk.

"How may I help you?" The lady asked.

"Um my husband is thirty nine weeks pregnant and he's in labor." She typed on her computer. 

Kurt was hunched over, holding onto my hand, probably getting another contraction. "Ow Blaine!"

"Please get him to a room quickly!" She nodded and a nurse gave us a wheelchair. I sat him down in it and gave him the bag while I was given papers to fill out.

I handed the lady back the clipboard and pen and heard a splash on the floor.

"Ugh! My water just broke! Get this fucking baby out of me!" The nurse started to push him to a room and I ran behind them. We reached the maternity ward and ran through the doors. We were in a connecting hallway and I couldn't believe who I saw was coming in from the other side. 

It was Sebastian and Hunter.

Hunter was laying on his side on a bed already being rushed to a room as well. He looked to be in a terrible amount of pain and was holding onto his stomach for dear life.

We ran until we were close to each other and they both made the same turn forking off into separate rooms. Sebastian and I stopped running and just stood there, out of breath.

He looked at me and I could see he had tears threatening to spill. He came closer to me and collapsed in my arms.

He cried as we hugged each other.

"I'm scared Blaine! I don't want to lose them." It broke my heart having my best friends go through this.

"I know, just stay strong and be there as much as you can for Hunter. He needs you right now more than ever." We broke apart and he nodded, wiping his face and getting rid of the tears.

"Good luck." He said. I smiled slightly and nodded, "You too."

•Sebastian•

I ran into Hunter’s room and saw he was already in a hospital gown and had an IV poking into his skin. The nurses were running over checking all the monitors that measured his and the baby's heartbeat.

He saw me and held out his hand. I went over and grabbed it, bringing it to my lips as it left a sweet kiss to his clammy skin.

His doctor came in and looked at the monitor right away. "Her heart rate is dropping!" She came over and opened Hunter’s legs and bit, getting ready to check him. "You're fully dilated but the baby is breech, I'm going to have to do an Emergency Cesarean to get her out." She said.

"What?! No, I want to push! I can push!" He urged, frantically nodding his head.

"Pushing will only hurt her more. If we do the C-Section I can get her out now and do all that I can to make sure she's healthy. I know you're scared Hunter, I do but you have to trust me. I need to get your baby girl out and do everything I possibly can to keep her alive."

He looked at me and I slowly nodded, I saw more tears form in his eyes and he let out a shaky, "Okay", before letting out a loud sob.

This kills me, seeing him in this much pain and how upset he is about our baby girl. I hate seeing him like this, no one should ever have to see their loved one go through something like this.

"I'm going to go book an OR and will be right back to wheel you down." She said and left.

The nurses left as well and it was just the two of us.

He was turned so he wasn't facing me. I walked around the bed and sat down next to him.

"Hunter, look at me baby." His pale blue eyes looked up into mine and I felt my heart shatter.

"Everything's going to be okay, baby. I'm going to be right here with you the whole time." I whispered.

"I'm so s-scared, B-Bas. W-what if s-s-she d-doesn't m-make it?" He hiccuped.

"I know baby, I know but we can't think like that. We have to think positive. She's going to live and she's going to have a good life and be so loved by everyone. We just have to stay positive and not lose hope." I felt hot tears stream down my cheeks as I said that. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He squeezed my hand and I saw on the monitor that he was having a contraction.

He just squeezed my hand and didn't move. I let him squeeze it as hard as he wanted to.

His doctor came back in and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" We looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes." He answered.

The nurses came out and started to wheel out his bed. I followed behind them into the hallway.

I heard a loud scream come from the room across from ours and knew our best friends were in there having their baby. I pursed my lips together and saw Hunter’s hand was reaching out for mine.

I grabbed it as we carried on down the hall.

•Kurt•

"Push baby! I can see the head!"

"I am trying to push, Blaine! You try having a fucking baby then tell me how you feel!" I spat, squeezing the shit out of his hand.

"Baby's head is crowning!" A nurse announced. I threw myself back, heavily breathing working up the strength to push again.

"They've got a full head of hair, baby! Push!" Blaine placed his hand on my shoulder as I continued to push some more.

I put my chin to my chest and felt a sudden relief but still felt lots of pressure.

"Okay, head's out! Pant for me, Kurt." She said. I panted and looked at Blaine who was staring intently at our child that was being born right before his eyes.

My breathing started to pick up as I got another huge contraction.

He placed his hand on my forehead and it was cold, I realized it was a damp cloth after he removed his hand.

"One more big push!" I used everything I had and pushed. I let out a loud scream and heard the cries of my baby.

I tiredly laid back in exhaustion and waited for Blaine to announce the sex.

"It's a boy!" He smiled with tears in his eyes. They placed him onto my chest and began wiping him off.

I lazily smiled down at him then looked up at Blaine who was going in for a kiss.

"Good job, baby. He's here and he's beautiful." He said, still smiling and crying. "Thank you." I panted. I grabbed hold of the blanket and started to wipe him off as well. He was perfect.

•Hunter•

I was laying flat on the operating table with Sebastian by my side. They put up a curtain and had my belly out on full display. They gave Sebastian scrubs and a mask to where as well as a cap. He sat on a stool by my head and kept playing with my hair with one hand and held my hand with the other.

"I'm going to be starting Hunter. You're going to feel a lot of tugging and then some pressure on your chest then the baby should be out."

"Okay." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, letting it out slowly.

Tears were running to the sides of my face just waiting for her to be here. Ryan stood up a bit so he could watch his daughter being born.

I did feel the tugging but nothing more.

"Head's out!"

I looked over at Sebastian and he was watching them carefully.

His eyebrows curved upwards and I could see a slight smile behind his mask.

"She's out!" The doctor announced. But nothing was heard.

I saw out of the corner of my eyes they carried her over to the other side of the room.

"Why isn't she crying?" I asked, staring at my husband. "Bas, why isn't she crying?"

"I don't know, baby. I'm gonna go see." He let go of my hand and left me there with my thoughts.

I watched as he slowly walked over to where they were and held his mask in his hands.

I waited for what felt like an eternity but was only a few seconds and heard a shrieking cry come from over there. I felt a weight being lifted off my chest as I relaxed a bit.

Sebastian walked over with her in his arms and he sat down beside me. He leaned over a bit so I could see her. I lifted up my hand and brushed my finger against her cheek.

"Hi baby girl." I whispered. He leaned her down some more and I was able to kiss her forehead.

He lifted her back up and smiled at her, his tears rolled down his cheeks staring at her.

I closed my eyes and felt him press his lips against my forehead.

I can't believe she's here, she's perfect.

**-Few Hours Later-**

•Kurt•

I woke up to a steady beat. I tried to let my unfocused eyes adjust to the dimly lit hospital room.

I saw a shorter figure standing in the corner of the room, holding something in their arms. They came closer and I saw it was Blaine holding our son.

He smiled and I sat up a bit. I'm still very sore. He handed the baby over and I held him in my arms.

I was taken away by how cute he was.

"Hi baby boy, I can't believe you're finally here in my arms." I placed my finger into his blanket and he wrapped his tiny hand around it.

I smiled and felt my tears dampened the fabric.

"You are the cutest little boy in the whole entire universe. My little prince." I added. "What should we name him, Blaine?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. What do you like?" He asked.

"Um how about Rowan, Rowan Asher Hummel-Anderson."

"It's perfect." He said. I smiled and held my son closer to me.

"Welcome to the world, Rowan Asher Hummel-Anderson." I brought my neck down and kissed his little cheek.

Blaine pressed his fists into the bed while watching the two of us. He leaned in and gave me a big kiss.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

•Hunter•

I was brought back to my room, tired. I fell asleep but didn't stay asleep for long. When I woke up, my baby girl was being brought in.

Sebastian was in the chair next to the bed on his phone. I got his attention and he went to go grab our baby girl.

He brought her over and gently gave her to me. I slid over a bit so he could sit in bed with me.

"Can you believe we made this beautiful little girl?" I asked, staring at her.

"No, I can't, she's so cute."

"Mhm, hi sweetheart. Welcome to the world my love. You're everything I could've hoped for in a child and even more. You're absolutely perfect, baby girl." I whispered. Bits of her dark brown hair was sticking out underneath her little beanie.

"I love you so much, more than words can describe my little Avery."

"Avery?"

"Yeah, Avery Elizabeth Clarington-Smythe."

"Perfect, for the most beautiful little girl ever." He smiled.

I laid my head on his shoulder as we both looked over our healthy, baby girl.

**The End**


End file.
